Future Changes
by Musiclovesbest
Summary: What happenes when Danny's evil future self returns for revenge? Read to find out!   The End rewite. This one is much better


**A/N:**** HA! I finally got around to rewriting The End! I hope it's better know! Enjoy! (If you haven't read The End, please don't it's horrible!)**

The rain was relentless. It was a Tuesday,a cold and wet Tuesday, but a Tuesday none the less. School was the same as always, boring. Right now everyone was in the middle of second period.

Mr. Lancer was in the middle of a lecture about Edger Allen Poe, talking about his many short stories. Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, and Danny Fenton were all sitting in the back of the class room. Sam Manson, a dark haired goth girl with bright amethyst eyes, was doodling in the back of her notebook. Tucker Foley, a dark skinned boy with light blue eyes, was playing with his PDA which was in his lap beneath his desk. Danny, with his raven black hair, had his eyes closed as he slept.

His night was full of ghost catching and finishing his homework. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before either.

A sudden cold chill along with a blue mist escaping his mouth, quickly woke him up. His hand shoting into the air.

With a sigh Mr. Lancer turned to Danny, "Yes Daniel?"

"May I go to the bathroom?" He quickly asked. Through the years the teachers had drilled into the students heads that it was 'may I' not 'can I'.

"Is it a emergency?"

"Yes, I really need to go!" Danny replied a hint of urgency in his voice.

"Fine, you can go. But I suggest going to see a doctor Daniel, this is the fourth time this week. Not counting the many other teachers. Please be back soon though."

Danny's face would have turned red, but he was use to these comments by now. As he ran through the school his thoughts were else where _'Why do they keep showing up? Is it enough to ask for them to leave this town alone for just one day?'_

He skidded to a halt in front of a janitors closet, it was small but he wasn't going to be in there for long. He threw the door open and quickly entered, closing the door behind him. If anyone had been out in the hall at the time, they would have seen light seep out under the door before quickly disappearing.

The young boy that came out of the closet was not the same as the one that had gone in. Instead Danny Phantom hovered in front of the janitors. His snow white hair almost glowing in the florescent light of the hallway. His neon green eyes scanned the hall, looking for any sign of danger. His white gloved hands where in fists, waiting for the fight to happen. His heart pounded under his skin which was covered with a black hazmat, with white trim, his signature D.P. in the middle of his chest.

Not seeing anything in the hall, he went intangible and flew threw the ceiling, scanning the area around the school. The rain had slowed, almost to a stop, but there was no sign of the sun behind the dark clouds covering the sky.

"Come on out! I know your here!" Danny was not a very patient person.

The ghost that had triggered Danny's ghost sense didn't exactly come out, but his voice did.

"Why hello Danny. Great to see you again. I'm a little upset that you haven't turned to me yet. I guess I could fix that though. You see Danny, I'm not very happy with the fact that you locked me away inside of a tiny little cylinder for almost a year. I'm here to finish some business."

Danny had a very good idea about who this ghost was, he just didn't want to believe it.

"Who are you?" He asked harshly, a crackle of laughter was his reply. "The last time we met was right before your C.A.T.'s"

"It can't be you. Your locked up in Clockworks lair." Danny said as he float back a little.

Suddenly the ghost that was talking appeared. The ghost that had blue fire for hair that almost matched his blue skin was smirking at Danny. Dan (as Sam, Tucker and Danny had decided to call him) had returned to Amity Park.

After a couple of seconds Danny's shock wore off "I fought you once, I'll gladly do it again." He said trying to hide his fear. Danny had some confidence though, he had gained more power and strength. Danny had finally learned to control his powers. If he was able to beat him last time, he was sure he could do it know.

"Danny, I too have gotten stronger, how do you think I was able to get out of your stupid thermos?" And with that he opened his mouth and let out a ghostly wail.

Danny had been unprepared for the assault and went flying backwards at the force of the wail. Turning intangible, Danny went though at least five walls before he lost concentration and ended up hitting a chalkboard. This chalkboard just so happened to be in the room of Mr. Lancer, who stopped short in his lesson, when Danny had hit the wall.

A small groan of pain was all he said before shooting off to go face Dan once again.

Chaos ensued after Phantom's departure. "OH MY GOD!" Paulina's screeched"That was Phantom! That was Phantom!"

"We got it Paulina." Sam said rolling her eyes at the popular girl. Everyone was talking and it was basicly impossible to hear yourself think. "Tuck, we should probably go help Danny." She had to put her mouth right up next to his ear for him to be able to hear what she said.

"Everyone needs to calm down right now!" Yelled Lancer over the talking students, who kept growing louder as they fought to be heard. "SHUT UP!" This got everyone's attention and the room slowly quieted down. "Now we will all head to the gym, seeing as my chalkboard has been destroyed, we can finish the lesson there."

And it was true Lancers chalkboard was now in pieces on the floor. Students quietly filed out being careful so as not to step on any of the sharp pieces " Head on down to the gym and I will meet you there. I need to call a janitor." And with that Lancer walked back into his classroom.

No one actually went to the gym though. Most went to the closest door and looked out to the fight against the infamous Danny Phantom and the man that looked to be a older (eviler) version of him.

Looking out the window in the door, Sam watched as Danny fought against the older evil version of himself. " I hope he doesn't get hurt." she whispered to herself.

"He'll be fine." Tucker whispered to Sam. He knew hoe she got whenever Danny fought a strong ghost. But as he watched he kept repeating it in his mind, _'He'll be fine, he'll be fine, he'll be fine.'_

~Page Break~

"Why are you here? How did you get out of the thermos?" Danny was breathless but he was still able to throw these questions at Dan.

"The walls of the thermos aren't very thick. It was only do long till I was able to make a hole. The walls wear down very fast." He made it sound like it was obvious.

Danny didn't reply, instead he kept firing everything he had at Dan. "I still won't become you." he said after a few minutes of quiet "I will never become evil. I can't hurt innocent people." Danny said as he dodged as a quick series of blasts came toward him.

"I beg to differ." He said with a smirk as he fired more blasts at Danny.

~Page Break~

Sooner or later the class had wondered outside. No one really knew how it happened. They were all suppose to go to the gym, but the fight was more interesting. It had started out as one of the students who always got in trouble going outside. Soon others were following his lead. It took Mr. Lancer a while until he was able to find where they had disappeared to, but he eventually found them all outside watching the fight.

Just as Lancer finally found them outside the bad ghost opened his mouth, taking a big breath. This ghost looked like a older Danny Phantom, even though it didn't make much sense. Mr. Lancer believed that Danny Phantom was good, but this ghost looked to be older and much eviler.

Right before the other ghost reopened his mouth Lancer thought_ 'We need to get to safety'_.

The ghostly wail was well know. It caused a lot of damage, and that was the reason Phantom didn't use it very much. It was a last resort. But this ghost opened his mouth and let the green sound waves out.

Everyone covered their ears and fell to their knee's just form the sound. The sound waves hit everything including the school, which ended up crumbling,breaking into big pieces and falling. One heading righ toward the on looking class.

The expression that formed on the older Phantom's face made Lancer want to be sick. A twisted smile of happiness. Who could be happy that a big chuck of brick was falling right towards a group of teenagers. Only someone who was truly evil and had no soul. That's who.

Danny, seeing the look on Dan's faced, looked at the place he was looking, only to see his English class staring in horror at the wall. Danny had no idea how he could have missed their presence, seeing as they were always so loud. But right now that wasn't what was important. What was important was saving them from being flattened by the school.

As he flew toward the group he assessed the situation. He couldn't turn them all intangible, there were to many of them, and they were all spread apart. Danny (being the oh so lucky person he is) was lucky that there was only one piece of school heading toward them.

Danny flew underneath the piece and pushed against it, trying to make it go the other way. He was able to slow it down but not bring it to a complete stop. Luckily the class knew that they should run while they still had the time. The whole class was out of harms way as Danny hit the ground and the piece hid him from view, making some people believe he had been crushed.

The twisted look of happiness on Dan's face disappeared, "I have to say, I'm impressed. You have gotten better. I'm still more experienced though. That mean I'm still going to win." And the smirk reappeared.

"I...don't...think..so." Danny managed to say as the shifted the wall and twisted out from under it. He was still scraped and bruised, and in some places his suit was torn from where it had snagged on the rough surface of the bricks.

Danny flew back into the air, ready to face Dan once again, and once more the fight began.

Just as the fight started back up, Sam had found he way back to Tucker. They had been separated when the wall had come towards the class. Everyone had scattered in the few extra seconds Danny had given them. "Don't you think we should help?" She asked, looking worriedly up at her other best friend.

"Sam, we can't! Think about it, we leave and Lancer, will see us. We have no way to sneak off. Were out in the open. If we try to joint the fight Dan will use us against Danny. We all know that Danny's family and friends are his biggest weakness. That and letting anyone innocent get hurt. We have to stay put, it's best for everyone." Tucker looked into his friends eyes, hoping to help get his point across.

"Tucker!" She said loudly, drawing attention from some of the closer students. "Watch were you stepping, that was my foot." Luckily this passed for a reason to yell and they went back to watching the fight. "We can't just leave him. He was almost crushed!" She whispered harshly.

"Sam, you know I'm right! If we go out there we could distract him and then he could die. Just stay here, when he really needs us we will be here to help him." And with that they went back to watching the fight.

~Page Break~

"Why won't you just give up?" Danny asked as he dodged and aimed ecto-blasts.

"Because, 'm stronger than you. All I have to do is make you weak, then it will be easy enough to kill all those you hold dear, and maybe even more." The wicked smirk appeared on his face once again "Your weaker than you know Danny."

"Why can't you just leave the innocent out of this." Danny grunted as a ecto-blast hit him in the gut.

"Why would I ever do that? Their the ones who are going to help me in my little plan." Dan quickly turned and aimed a ecto-blast at Sam and Tucker who were busy arguing. Luckily the blast missed and ended up hitting the pavement near them.

"HEY!" They both yelled looking up at the person responsible for almost hitting them.

"Leave...them...ALONE!" each word was emphasized by a blasted aimed toward Dan and Danny's volume increasing with each word.

"WHY?' Dan yelled getting right up into Danny's face.

Danny started firing away once again. It was true when he had said that he had gotten better but sadly Dan was more experienced and that meant he was better than Danny. Dan was able to dodge each blast easily and with energy to spare, even though he too was firing ecto-blast. Dan was no where near getting weaker, while Danny was slowly losing power. With each quick movement to get out of the path of a blast, and with each blast of his own, Danny lost energy. Some where in the mist of dodging the blasts, one hit him in the chest, very hard. He fell not because he passed out but because he was weaker then he knew was possible. The ground was at least a mile below him. As the air whistled passed his ears he could hear Dan's manacle laughter somewhere above him.

Just as he was about to hit the ground Sam screamed "NO!" was the only thing she could think to say, and when sh opened her mouth it was the only thing she could say.

"Sam wait!" Tucker yelled chasing after her as she raced to the place were Danny had crashed. He was able to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her back just before she was able to get toward Danny. Tucker knew this was not over.

Almost all the girls had found a boy to bury their head into. They were all terrified. When the ground vibrated they had all peeked there head out from beneath the boys arms, only to look on with horror at the crippled body on the ground. Danny Phantom had been the first to fall.

Dan quickly flew down beside Danny's body, that twisted smirk still in place. He looked down upon the body with glee, "I win Danny! There's no way to save your future now." Danny could only look up at the dark sky, it was still raining, but it did nothing to help the dirt, grim, and blood that was now on Danny's body. "You know, I never had a doubt in my mind that I would be able to win this fight. Know I'm going to finish it once and for all."

Danny knew what was coming. With the rain that was flowing down his face as he looked up into the sky, not wanting Dan to see the fear in his eyes, he let himself silently cry. No one even noticed, just thinking it was the rain.

Everyone watching in shock as Dan brought back his fist only to quickly bring to forward. He hit his target dead on. Danny could hear as almost all of his ribs snapped. It took the little amount of strength he had let to not pass out.

_'I have to stay awake. I can survive this. I have to keep my secret save. Come on, stay awake Fenton!' _Danny kept repeating this in his mind, hoping to take his mind of the horrible pain in his chest.

"Why didn't he pass out?" Danny heard Dan murmured to himself staring quizzically at the boy on the ground in front of him.

"DANNY!"

"SAM! NO! GET BACL HERE!" Danny would always be able to recognized his friends voices. He also heard a struggle before Dan butted in.

"Wise choice Tucker, because I don't mind killing her." Dan chuckled under his breath as he continued to star the the still awake boy, never taking his eyes off him.

"Leave...them...alone." Each word Danny breathed was painful.

"Sorry, but I can't. Don't worry after I waste you, I'll get rid of them. I'm going to kill you Danny, and there's nothing you can do about it." The last sentence was breathed into Danny's ears.

"But..." Danny breathed. The he stopped. _'If he kills me, then he dies to. If I doe know, I'll have no future. No future, means everyone is safe and no one else gets hurt. Valerie will be able to take care of the ghosts.'_ And with the comforting thought Danny closed his eyes, waiting for what was to come.

Of course Dan had to make a dramatic scene, "Danny Phantom will live no longer." He yelled toward the crowd, he was still staring on in shock at the scene before them. Dan smirked down at Danny and with a meaningless "Goodbye" He delivered the final blow.

Dan was defiantly strong. When he hit Danny in the face, he had shattered his skull,quickly killing him.

~Page Break~

Th crowed had grown, almost the whole town was know watching as Dan delivered the fatal blow to Danny's skull.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sam cried out, finally letting the tears stream freely down her face.

A light blinded the crowed (except Tucker and Sam, who were use to this flash of light by now). When everyone could see again, the evil older Danny Phantom was gone. Where Phantom was suppose to be lying, now laid the raven haired Danny Fenton.

At first everyone was confused but slowly they understood that Phantom was Fenton.

Sam had finally broken free from Tuckers grasps and rushed toward Danny, mascara and eyeliner mixing in with her tears leaving tracks of black down her cheeks.

"DANNY! Please, Danny, please speak to me! Tell me anything! Please just say something!" Sam's tears started to fall faster and harder as Danny just lied there, unmoving.

Paulina was mortified. She let tears slip down her cheeks as she buried her head once more into Dash's chest. Everyone seemed to be much more mature, as Dash rubbed his girlfriend's back, trying to calm her, as he talked to Kwan.

"Man." He whispered in disbelief. "I can't believe it's been Fenton all this time."

"I know. He always seemed so weak and defenseless. All this time he's been saving our butt's and we were picking on him." Everyone was so quiet. There were the sobbing girls but that was as loud as it got. Everyone was into much disbelief or shock that they couldn't really yell.

Sam was beside Danny, still begging and pleading him to say something, but he remained silent and unmoving. Tucker was beside Sam and was there to hold her and comfort her when she finally understood that he wasn't going to say anything back. Tears were silently streaming down his face as he hugged the shivering Sam.

As the sirens of the police, ambulance and fire trucks grew louder, Mr. Lancer tried to create order. "Everyone please head to the town hall." he said when he finally got everyone's attention. There was no way that they could go inside the destroyed school building, and the town hall was the closest building. There was no way classes would continue, they just had to get everyone in a single area so that the buses could take some of the kids that lived farther away, home.

Somewhere in between Danny being whisked away on a gurney with a sheet cover his body and Mr. Lancer finally getting everyone to head in the dame direction, Sam and Tucker were offered a ride home, which Tucker answered with a 'Can you take us to Fenton Works? Some one needs to be there for Danny's parents.' Sam silently shook her head in agreement as they walked to the car.

Danny's parents had watched the whole thing on the news and when Sam and Tucker arrived they were pulled into hugges, and soon everyone was in tears. Tucker and Sam silently let the tears roll down there cheeks as Jack and Maddie cried for their baby. Somewhere in the mist of this Jazz had come down, tears still flowing from her eyes, to ask if everyone was all right and if anyone was hungry.

That day changed everything. Everyone, including the ghosts, were morning the lose of Danny. The ghosts might have attacked Danny, but when it came down to it, Danny was their friend, most of them wouldn't admit it (mostly Skulker). Danny had helped them all one way or another.

Sam, Tucker and the Fentons were left alone most of the week. When Sam and Tucker finally went back to school, Tucker began to fail some of his classes. Dash didn't pick on them any more, instead he gave the a nod when ever he saw them in the hallway. If anyone tried to pick on them (they had gotten a new kid just a few days after the school had been fixed) they had faced Dash.

They frequently thought about Danny. Especially why he didn't go intangible or do something to keep Dan from killing him. Their answer finally came.

They had been in Sam's basement, watching some movie that they could remember the title of. They weren't really focusing on the movie, just thinking about Danny. It had been almost a month know but they still couldn't figure out why he hadn't tried to save himself.

Their answer came in the form of a clock hand. Seeing the hand spin rapidly in a circle, they instantly knew who it was, but they made no move to get up and greet the ghost that was appearing in front of them. They sat continuously staring into space.

"Sam, Tucker. Please look at me and listen to what I have to say." The time ghost was one of Danny's closest ghost friends. Clockwork was the one Danny went to when he need help solving a problem. Sam and Tucker liked him as well, but they still didn't move.

"Is it important, because if it makes ant difference we don't really feel like talking." Sam said staring into nothing.

"It may help bring things into light. There is no need for you to talk, just listen."

"First, can you tell us why Danny chose not to stop Dan? I know he had some strength left to stop him, so why didn't he?" Sam asked as she finally snapped out of her stupor, bring Tucker along with her. They both turned and looked at the Time Master, waiting for a answer.

"That is the reason I have come. Yes, Danny did have the strength to stop Dan, but he didn't for a reason. When Dan killed Danny, he also killed himself. Danny knew this was going to happen, and for that reason alone Danny let himself be killed. Danny has no future and that mean that Dan can not destroy anyone he hold dear."

"So Danny let himself be murders just to protect everyone." And with this Sam started to cry again, Tucker came up and pulled her into a hug, not caring the shoulder of his shirt was getting wet.

"Well at least we know he let himself die for good reason. Come on Sam, he was just being hero again. Where ever he is he's probably watching us happy because Dan can't hurt us anymore." Tucker whispered to Sam as he rubbed her back.

"Listen to Tucker, Sam. Danny is happy where he is. I must leave you now, I will return again sometime, but until then, goodbye." And with that the clock hand reappeared, this time taking Clockwork with it.

They stood like that the rest of the night, not even noticing when the movie came back on. Sam sat and cried her tears until there was no more and she fell asleep in the chair. Tucker murmured words of comfort, for both his friend and himself. The next morning, Sam's parents found the sleeping on the chairs, dried tears on their cheeks. She quickly called Tuckers parents who came and picked him up. When he arrived home he went back to sleep. Sam was carried to her room, and slept the rest of the day.

Sam and Tucker were able to sleep well, now know that Danny had not committed suicide but had died in a act of bravery and heroism.

Amity Park was left in peace by the ghost, only some came to terrorize the city. Valerie was able to take care of them easily. Some ghosts came to visit Sam and Tucker, who had finally gone back to their normal self. They still though of Danny every now and then, but they were okay know that he had died to save Amity Park from it's horrible future.

Everything was quiet in Amity Park, like a normal town, only not so normal. The story of Danny Phantom was passed down from generation to generation. A statue was built in his honor, and everyone in Amity Park, young and old, knew of Danny Phantom, and thanked him for his bravery.

No one could forget the story of Danny Phantom.

**A/N:**** Told you people I would rewrite it. I'm a more experienced writer now (still a amateur, but hey I'm getting better) I hope you like it! Please review! Leave anything you like (except flames, no one likes those!) Thanks for taking time to read this!**


End file.
